vocaloiddejavufandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 14
Episode 15 - second draft by EmeraldEyes14, Mar 30, 2013, 12:19:16 PM TallDarkAndBishoujo Scene 1 MASTER’s room. He is sat at a desk, absorbed in a thick, worn-looking book. MASTER turns a page of the book, there are two hurried knocks at the door. MASTER: (quietly, to himself) I wonder who it is…weren’t they occupied with that game? (more loudly) Come in! opens the door, but does not go into the room. Standing just behind her are KAITO, MIKU and RIN. All appear worried. MASTER turns to face them. Scene 1An empty alleyway joining onto a busy street. The street can be seen, where people are hurrying around in their daily rushes, some on their phones, all seeming preoccupied and distracted. is a metallic scuttling sound and the ground of the alley is zoomed in on. A small swarm of Hackers, which were not obvious before, are crawling around and spreading out. All but one of them, scurry towards the street, leaving behind only JOEY, the focus. Scene 2RIN and LEN’s room. RIN is lying on the floor with a sketchbook in front of her, sketching a bird and humming “Soleil”. walks into the room. RIN: looking up Len, have you seen my necklace? LEN: The one with the treble clef? Yeah, you left it in the piano room. RIN: Oh yeah. for a few seconds You wouldn’t mind getting it for me, would you? LEN: I’ve been running around for you all day! RIN: Yeah, but it’s not like you’ve got anything better to do… sighs and leaves the room. RIN continues sketching and humming. After a few seconds, LEN returns, holding a necklace. It is a treble clef pendant (similar to the one in Synchronicity) suspended on a very thin silver chain. RIN: up Ah, finally! looks at LEN expectantly. He smirks. LEN: Wanna try and get it? RIN: (annoyed) Hey! jumps up and attempts to grab the necklace from LEN. He quickly moves it behind his back and out of her reach. RIN: Quit it! LEN: (playfully) Should’ve got it yourself! RIN: to hold LEN’s arm still and grabbing hold of the chain on the necklace Len, seriously! chain breaks and falls to the ground, leaving the pendant in LEN’s hand. Both twins look shocked. RIN: up the chain (snarling) Look what you’ve done! LEN: (uncomfortably) Hey, I was only playing around…you don’t need to get so upset over it. RIN: Yeah? I don’t care what you were doing, you’ve just made me break my favourite necklace! Congratulations! LEN: (resentfully) Maybe it wouldn’t have happened if you fetched things for yourself once in a while. I don’t enjoy doing all the work, you know. RIN: I’d rather you told me that before you started smashing up my things! LEN: Come on, that’s not what happened at all! (bitterly) Second thoughts, I don’t think I want to hang around here right now. leaves the room, slamming the door. Scene 3The living room. LEN has attached the pendant to an attractive black string and is tying a knot around the ends. LEN: (guiltily) I should’ve just apologised…I wish I had. at the necklace But this looks okay, I think…I’ll go back and hopefully we can make up. the necklace in his pocket Or maybe I should take that walk and give her time to cool down. leaves the room. Scene 4Haku and Neru’s room in Viper’s base. It is a rather plain, undersized room featuring only two simple beds pushed to opposite walls. HAKU is sat on the edge of one bed, while NERU is lying on the other, staring at the ceiling. HAKU: I suppose it’s nice to have a break. NERU: You serious? I almost wish we were out on some wild goose-chase. This is awful. (after a pause) Hey, wanna try sneaking out and finding somewhere fun? HAKU: Neru. If we got caught- which we would- NERU: (quickly) Yeah, I get it, I get it…it’s just nice to think about that kind of thing sometimes. (brightening up) Think about all the places out there! raises an eyebrow, but the edge of her mouth twitches into a half smile. HAKU: How would you know? NERU: Well…okay, maybe I haven’t seen them properly yet…and maybe I never will…but I bet they’re awesome! (sighing) Gotta be better than this pile of bricks, toolboxes and…creepy metal beetle things, anyway. HAKU: They’re called Hackers. NERU: Whatever! Look, I’m not fussy, I just don’t fancy living in the dream house of a psy- door opens slowly and VIPER walks in. NERU: up in a sudden panic Ah…V-Viper, good afternoon. VIPER: strangely happy Good afternoon to you as well. I’ve decided you ought to know that I’m hoping for a guest or two of mine to arrive soon. HAKU: (surprised) Guests? VIPER: (laughing softly) Yes. I do hope they find their way without too much trouble. to leave Oh, one more thing before I leave…if you should meet, don’t be alarmed if their mannerisms seem a little strange. There’s a bug going around…I hear it causes some to feel rather…overwhelmed, shall we say? smiling, VIPER leaves the room, closing the door behind her. NERU: Huh. Well…that was weird…and polite. I wonder what she’s so happy about. HAKU: I suppose these must be an important guests to her. Friends, perhaps. NERU: Tch…doubt it. back down on her bed I’m tired. Going to sleep. Scene 5LEN is walking down the alleyway from Scene 1. The sky is strewn with dark clouds and it is raining. JOEY is latched on the wall LEN is closest to. springs from the wall and lands on LEN’s shoulder, quickly scuttling to his neck, and bites him. LEN: (clutching his neck) Ow! falls to the ground, no longer moving. LEN stops walking. His eyes glitch before going dull, and a series of numbers stream faintly in them. VIPER: (echoed and distant) Come here… LEN: going back to normal (scared) That voice? What the heck was that? turns in the opposite direction to the one he was travelling in before. He realises he is walking and stops. LEN: Where am I going? his head, eyes flickering My head… eyes then turn blank again as he begins to walk once again, although this time with no hesitation. Scene 6MIKU is walking down a corridor in MASTER’s house. RIN rushes towards her. RIN: (breathlessly) Miku! MIKU: (concerned) Rin! What’s the matter? RIN: (struggling to speak) We had a fight- Len and me- and it was really stupid, but I said some mean things…and he stormed out…and…and…he’s been gone for three hours… MIKU: (softly) Rin…calm down. I’m sure Len feels bad too…he wouldn’t hold a grudge against you. He’ll be back soon. RIN: her head No. Whether it’s my fault or not- something else is definitely wrong! I can’t explain it…but I just know. We’re twins, as close to being the same person as you can get…trust me, we need to help Len! MIKU: nodding Okay…I guess he's been gone for a while. Let’s find the others. Scene 7LEN is walking down an empty footpath. His eyes are dull, his face shows no real expression, and his movements are quite forced. The sky is strewn with dark clouds and it is raining. a few seconds of walking, the necklace falls out of LEN’s pocket, making a soft chiming sound. LEN stops walking and looks down at the necklace- still moving rather unnaturally. However, his eyes begin to flicker. LEN: Rin… face displays a brief look of panic, then there is a sharp electrical buzzing sound and LEN’s eyes turn dull again. He resumes walking. The necklace is shown, still lying on the ground as raindrops fall upon it. Scene 8MEIKO, KAITO, MIKU and RIN are searching a quiet street. There are no pedestrians, but there is the gentle hum of nearby traffic. RIN: He’s not here either… Hacker appears, climbing from the ground onto KAITO’s leg. KAITO: and freezing the Hacker (scared) Agh! Hacker drops to the ground. Small sparks jump from it and it makes a slight crunching noise indicating it has been destroyed. MIKU: (startled) Kaito, are you okay? What happened? KAITO: It was a bug! MEIKO: (snorting) A grown man scared of bugs. KAITO: (embarrassed) I can’t help it! And this was a pretty big one, see? picks up the Hacker, then recoils slightly. MEIKO: the Hacker from KAITO Whatever that is, it’s not a bug. RIN: (cautiously) I don’t like the look of that thing. MEIKO: at the bug Me neither…but at least it looks dead. MIKU: (fearfully) Guys…don’t you recognise what that is? other VOCALOIDs look confused. MEIKO: (gasping) A Virus! We have to take this to Master straight away. Scene 9MASTER’s room. The walls are painted light blue and aside from a bed, bookshelf and desk, there is not much furniture, giving an uncluttered and warm feeling to the room. MASTER is sat at a desk, absorbed in a thick, worn-looking book. MASTER turns a page of the book, there are two hurried knocks at the door. MASTER: (quietly, to himself) I wonder who it is…and I thought I had them entertained. (more loudly) Come in! opens the door, but does not go into the room. Standing just behind her are KAITO, MIKU and RIN. All appear worried. MASTER turns to face them. MASTER: (concerned) Hmm? What is it, did something happen? MEIKO: We can’t find Len anywhere. frowns for a second, then smiles slightly and sighs. MASTER: Oh, I wouldn’t worry too much about it. He’s probably just playing a trick on you. RIN: her head He’s not. steps forward, the Hacker cupped in her hands. MASTER breathes in sharply and stands up, carefully taking the Hacker from RIN. MEIKO: This is a Virus, isn’t it? MASTER: Yes, it must be... MEIKO: Then we’ve got to go back out right now! MASTER: (quickly) That’s not a good idea. I don’t want to risk the disappearance of anyone else. MIKU: But we can’t just leave him… MASTER: Hold on just a moment…I’ve been working on another little project for a while now. I was going to wait a while before giving them to you, do some testing and improving, but if you’re going to find Len safely, you’ll need a constant communication link. leaves the room and comes back carrying four headsets (the ones on the VOCALOIDs' box arts. MASTER: These are your communicators. I'll quickly teach you the controls, and then you can go. The most important thing to know is that at the first glimpse of danger or uncertainty, you mustn't hesitate to use them... up the Hacker In the meantime, I'll have a good look at this. Scene 10MEIKO, KAITO, MIKU and RIN have on their headsets and are in their Battle Mode outfits. They are running through field-like area, scattered with a few trees. Several Hackers crawl around. Hacker scurries towards the group and MIKU crushes it with her sword. KAITO: at the Hackers in horror Are we actually following these things? MEIKO: fire at another oncoming Hacker Of course we are! We’ve got a better chance of finding the enemy that way! Plus, Rin had a good feeling about this, right? RIN: (determinedly) Yeah. MIKU: ahead Someone’s there! figure can be seen in the distance, but the Sun is shining behind them, making them little more than a silhouette. MEIKO: (excitedly) Then let’s wring some answers out of them! VOCALOIDs run towards the figure. It gradually becomes clearer and clearer that this figure is LEN. The group stop around ten metres away from him. RIN: (happily) Len! You’re safe! I’m so glad! stares coldly back at her. RIN: fading in realisation L-Len…?